


The Artshow

by SawamurafortheSoul



Series: Brother's can make good Dad's [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anger, Blood and Violence, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s Parent, Father Figures, Fights, Implied/Referenced Character Death, school art show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawamurafortheSoul/pseuds/SawamurafortheSoul
Summary: Gotham Academy is holding its first ever Art show dedicated to showing off all of the talents of art and performing classes and clubs. Damian's work has been nominated for a silent auction and Dick wouldn't miss it for the world.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Brother's can make good Dad's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712080
Comments: 35
Kudos: 296





	1. The Art Show

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey!! 
> 
> It's been a hot minute since I've posted a fic! This was lowkey inspired by a similar work that I read months ago when I started - If you know which one I'm talking about could you please drop the title and author's username below so I can properly credit their work. I also wrote Damian a lot more childlike than most would but he's just a kid.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy.

Dick had the flyer taped to the screen of his computer down at the station, it was wrinkled and printed in black in white, Alfred had scanned the original to him after he found it in Damian’s trash when he went to go clean out the remnants of their temporary life in the Penthouse.

  
Dick had returned to Bludhaven about three weeks ago. It felt good to be back, but not without his reservations. The biggest one was leaving Damian behind, it wasn’t like he had ceased contact and straight-up abandoned the kid; it was just that becoming the kids’ pseudo-Father and shouldering the weight of essentially becoming the new head of the family and taking over every single one of Bruce’s responsibilities is a lot to bear at twenty-four.

  
That and he couldn’t bear to look at Tim in the face now without feeling ashamed at how he treated him whilst Bruce was lost in space, he ripped Robin away from him, berated and ridiculed him when he shared that he thought that Bruce was still alive.

  
He remembers how it felt when Bruce essentially fired him from being Robin when he was younger. But Damian needed Robin he needed what it signified, he needed to feel that he was a part of his Father’s legacy even though he wasn’t there anymore. Honestly, he could’ve let Tim down easier even consulted him about it, but somewhere down he knew that being Robin, the partner would’ve just held him back; that’s what he’s telling himself anyway.

  
The art show was tonight at six. It was an event the school had started recently to display the work of the students involved within the arts department did, according to the flyer there would be performances by the drama, music, and dance classes as well as a silent auction on artworks done by a select few students within the visual arts classes; Damian being one of those selected students.

  
He remembers Damian begrudgingly handing over the permission slip to a workshop offered to select few students down at the art gallery, stating that his art teacher required him to go; deep down Dick knew that Damian actually wanted to go but he played along with the act not wanting to anger the boy.

  
It was about three-thirty now if he rushed home he would be able to get to the school just after six – that’s with wishful thinking, he was most likely going to get caught in the afternoon traffic and if he pushed enough he would get there just before the silent auction started. He wouldn’t have made it at all if he hadn’t requested to take an early leave – Thank God he was still listed as Damian’s legal guardian, he’d have to consider making amendments to that soon but; he was selfishly waiting for Bruce to fuck up and sweep in and take Damian away.

  
Dick packed his bag and left the station, getting caught in the afternoon school traffic he waited at the traffic lights impatiently. When he made it to his apartment block he raced in at speeds that even Wally would be impressed with – ditching the container he used for lunch in the sink, throwing his shoes in the general direction of the front door he stumbled as he stripped off his uniform in the direction of the shower. He could clean up later – it’s not like he lived with anyone else anymore. After showering he quickly shaved and changed into some clothes. After checking himself in the mirror he did a quick once over to see if he had his wallet, keys, and phone and rushed out of his apartment locking the door behind. Hopping on his bike, taking off hopefully just in time to miss the traffic and to get to the school.

  
Much to Dick’s dismay there was a ton of traffic due to a crash on the highway. The traffic was almost bumper to bumper, Dick knew he was going to be late.  
By the time the accident was sorted and the traffic moved on he made into Gotham at about six-fifteen the event would have only started fifteen minutes ago but by the time he would get to Gotham Academy it was going to be closer to seven, that’s if he followed the speed limit, however, he knew the blind spots in the city’s police monitored CCTV and was going to take advantage of that knowledge.

  
Speeding through the city at about 10 miles faster than he should’ve been and weaving through a variety of back streets he made it to the academy at six-thirty, a few straggling people were heading into the building at the same time as he was; following them in he hoped that he wasn’t the only one that would be going to the event for Damian. 

  
Of course, he was the only one who went to the event for him, he wasn’t surprised; the moment Bruce came back he dove straight back into his vigilante work as if nothing had changed, he acknowledged Damian but nothing more than that. Dick hoped that his withdrawing from the situation would give Bruce reason to bond with his son, apparently that was too much effort for him.

  
Dick was pissed, his kid was upset at a night that was meant to be celebrated because his so-called Father was too busy with the city to spare a glance at his ten-year-old son.

  
“Hey kiddo” he approached Damian a smile planted firmly on his face; he wasn’t going to ruin his kid’s night he might ruin Bruce’s later, but definitely not his kids.

  
“Richard, what are you doing here?” Damian asked him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion is chubby cheeks puffed out slightly; accentuating their roundness.

  
“This is your first art exhibition; I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

  
“How did you know in the first place?”

  
“I have my way Little D, that’s all you need to know. Come show me what you’ve done.” Dick said gently patting Damian’s head, the boy preened with happiness.

The boy almost skipped the way to the section of the room where the auctioned artworks were to be viewed before the auction.

  
Damian excitedly gave him a full rundown over the process of the two works he had submitted for the auction. The first being a painting of a pair of birds a blue jay and robin perched on a branch, the amount of detail on the birds especially on a canvas that small blew Dick away. The second was of the Gotham Skyline a view only to be seen from the highest point in the city – Wayne Tower of course his kid captured the ambience of the city at dawn the perfect shades of purple blending into the yellow and orange blending wonderfully and with a finesse that kids Damian’s age couldn’t possibly understand or execute but then again they weren’t Damian and never could be.

  
When Damian ducked off to the bathroom, Dick went over to the teachers situated and placed a bid on both of his works. He placed the highest bids on both of them based on the numbers currently on the form.

  
“Damian’s works have been talk of the night; everyone wants to grab one of them.” The teacher in charge of the bids chirped excitedly as Dick was filling out the sheet.

  
Dick strolled over to the refreshments and made himself a coffee whilst waiting for Damian to return he also helped himself to a plate of assorted sweet and savoury danishes. When Damian did return, he ushered them to some seats and waited for the auction results to be announced, he offered the boy the plate and he picked up a small strawberry jam-filled pastry and nibbled on it.

Damian’s artwork was some of the last to be listed off as they were going in alphabetical order by last name.

  
“In popular demand tonight, we have artworks by sixth-grade student Damian Wayne.” The MC for the night announced.

  
“The first artwork ‘Flight’ featuring a pair of lovely looking birds goes to a Mr. Dick Grayson for a total of one-hundred and fifty dollars, one of the highest bids of the night. Congratulations.”

  
A small smirk graced Dick’s face at the sound of Damian’s surprised gasp.

  
“The next artwork is titled ‘Dawn Voyage’ also goes to none other than to Mr. Dick Grayson as well who also paid the maximum bid of one-hundred and fifty dollars, again congratulations to you for taking another piece of Damian’s work home.” The announcer congratulated him.  
“Don’t look so surprised kiddo, I’d pay whatever for your work. You did great, I’m so proud of you.” He said to Damian who was definitely about to argue with him for his purchases.

  
After the auction was done, they went to collect the artworks and make the necessary payments.

  
“Grayson why would you pay that much for my artworks, they are meaningless, and I would happily create an artwork you wanted if you asked,” Damian said to him his head tilting to the side slightly like a confused puppy.

  
“But they mean more to me than you realise” He replied ruffling his hair

  
“Let’s call Alfred and tell him we are going out to get burgers and ice-cream our next big thing in art definitely deserves a veggie burger.” Dick pushed Damian by his shoulders over to where his bike was parked.  
  
They both ate their respective burgers and enjoyed the night catching up with what has happened in the last three weeks since their separation.  
  
However, the most innocent of questions asked back at the manor whilst Dick was tucking Damian into bed reignited Dick’s anger.

  
  
“Grayson, why can’t I come and live with you in Bludhaven? I don’t like it here I’ve spoken to my Father maybe twice since he’s come back.”


	2. The Art Show: The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick has a discussion with Bruce  
> Trigger Warning: Mentions of Blood and Violence
> 
> Edit 03/12/2020 - Edited for clarity - no changes mades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Lovelies!! 
> 
> I have finally posted the long awaited and highly sought after Dick confronting Bruce!!!  
> This is my first time ever writing a fight scene - so if it's really bad I'm so sorry!  
> I really hope this lived up to what you guys expected!  
> Also I changed the tags just in case - if there is anything else important or triggering that I should definitely tag please let me know!!! I don't want to risk upsetting anyone!

After tucking Damian into bed, Dick made his way down to the cave to confront Bruce. The man was caught at a late-night meeting according to Alfred and would be back soon for a quick dinner and then to head off on patrol.

  
Sitting down in the chair in front of the Bat-computer Dick flicked through the files, he flicked through the one Bruce kept on Damian, it had his basic information that you would expect to find on any sort of government form he dived deeper looking at the recorded observations – that were locked away in a heavily encrypted file that would most likely alert Bruce if it was opened, he didn’t care that Bruce would know.

  
The file was filled with paragraphs and dot points that made Dick’s blood boil – paragraphs describing his kid as brash, difficult to work with and the one that stood out the most said danger to cause and society, potential methods of extermination of issues to be reserved after another extended period of observation.  
Those words made Dick feel sick to his stomach.

  
How dare this man talk about his own son as if he were a danger to society? 

  
Damian was a ten-year-old boy, perhaps he did group up in the League of Assassins and had a very unconventional childhood but so did Dick and Bruce. How many kids grew up in a circus or raised by their family Butler?

  
Bruce should be used to the unconventional.

  
“You know the worst thing you could possibly do as a parent is ignore and neglect your own child, right?” Dick said swinging the chair around to face Bruce who was in the middle of opening the door to the display where he kept his suit. Bruce looked at him a variety of emotions flashed across his face ranging from shock, realisation, embarrassment before eventually settling on anger.

  
“I have yet to see any improvement at all, he’s no better than when he first came from the league.” Bruce spat out angrily at Dick as if what he said was complete nonsense.

  
“He’s no better than when he came from the league because you keep treating him as if he’s the enemy Bruce, he’s your son!” Dick snarled getting out of his seat sizing Bruce up.

  
“Whether he is mine biologically or not, I simply can’t trust him. Until I believe his worthy of that he will be treated as such.” Bruce said unfazed by the ferocity in Dick’s voice.

  
“Worthy? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Dick swung his fist at Bruce’s face, the sound of skin on skin contact resonated throughout the cave.

  
Bruce rubbed at his jaw but did not retaliate. “I have yet to see reason with him Dick, you wouldn’t understand.” Bruce’s words now laced with anger; his patience was wearing; this would be the perfect opportunity for Dick.

  
“I wouldn’t understand. Are you forgetting that I had to put my own life aside and fill in for yours in every aspect? I stepped in for you at Wayne Enterprises, I stepped in as the thing I despise the most and I stepped up for Damian; he had no one Bruce” Dick growled crouching down into a defensive stance calculating his next move. Bruce too was now also crouched down; Dick knew after years of fighting with Bruce that his style was generally offensive whereas Dick’s mix of martial arts and use of acrobatics were more defensive. 

  
Bruce then charged towards Dick planning on grabbing him by the middle, but Dick had avoided it by jumping up over him tucking his legs close in case Bruce tried to grab him. Quickly landing on his feet he charged at Bruce using his training in Aikido and flipped him onto his back, Bruce struggled and tried to get back up he also threw a few punches which did land however did not deter Dick in the slightest.

  
Dick was an unstoppable force to be feared when he was angry and running on nothing but pure adrenaline. Dick punched him in the face several times.  
“How fucking dare, you ever think that Damian needed to prove himself worthy of you. He’s your fucking son that’s should be more than enough to prove his worth.” Dick hollered at Bruce still repetitively punching the man in the face which was now starting to be covered in Blood.

  
“If anyone needs to prove themselves worthy it’s you, Bruce! Not once since he came here have you tried to be the Father he needs, deserves. Do you know what is his favourite food? His favourite game? Hell, do you even know what Grade he is in?” Dicks shoulders heaved and he was breathing heavily as the anger-driven adrenalin rush, he was feeling starts to taper off.

  
“He’s the greatest kid I’ve ever met. He’s so full of life and is so curious about things that sometimes the things he says makes my heart clench in a way I didn’t even think was possible. But you wouldn’t know that because you think some ten-year-old kid has some sort of hidden motive.” Dick got up from his position of straddling Bruce’s chest his arms pinned to his sides using his knees.

  
“If you even try to step out of line with him again Bruce, I’m going to do anything and everything to get him away from you. Do I make myself clear?” Dick growled his voice frigid, downright icy something Bruce hadn’t heard in a long time from his eldest son.

  
From his position on the ground covered in blood, he watched as Dick walked away up the stairs as if nothing had happened.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed and that concludes The Artshow!  
> Thank you so much to everyone who left a kudos and a comment, I really appreciate it!  
> The amount of response I was getting from the first chapter was overwhelming!!!! 
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave a kudos or a like and until next time!!!  
> Please stay healthy and safe - both physically and mentally!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while now (I started it several months ago but only finished within the last week!)  
> If you did enjoy please leave a kudos or drop a comment below!!!!!  
> If there's something you want to see from me please drop it in a comment down below. 
> 
> Anyways Thank you for reading and as always I hope you are wearing masks, washing your hands and staying safe and healthy - both physically and mentally especially considering the current state of the world. And to those who are with the affected area of the West Coast fires I genuinely hope you and your families are staying safe!!


End file.
